


[Podfic] never going back again

by ofjustimagine



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Big Bang 2018, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 06:22:18, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:The idea had been Lawson’s mom’s, but Law’s pretty sure that when she had said they should go for a drive this summer she hadn’t meant drive across mainland USA. That had mostly been Travis’ idea.





	1. Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never going back again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513167) by [lilcrickee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcrickee/pseuds/lilcrickee). 



  
  
Cover Art by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)  
  
[Download mp3 // 351.5mb](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/podfic%20hockey/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20never%20going%20back%20again.mp3)  
[Download m4b // 211.8mb](http://ofjustimagine.parakaproductions.com/podfic%20hockey/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20never%20going%20back%20again.m4b)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So while in the process of creating this podfic, I was listening a lot to the playlist that lilcrickee had created for Lawson and TK's never ending car mix. And it's so perfectly suited to a lot of the emotional points in the story, that I just... threw the whole mix into the podfic. So there's little snippets of each song to substitute the normal silent gaps for time or scene change. The mix and timestamps for each track are in Chapter 2 of this post!  
A huge thank you to [lotts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts) for lovingly betaing this monstrosity. An even bigger thank you to [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit) for all this beautiful art and for being such a dream to work with!! Thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting, and thank you to the Podfic Big Bang mods for another round of fun! Special thanks to lilcrickee for permission to record and for inspiring me with both words and music. ♥


	2. Mix

  
Art by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit)

##  **[Original Mix](https://open.spotify.com/user/lilcrickee/playlist/4tHRu7ZJArbT78eOFHNRoW?si=VFCz4yIvTzGRcZkfHKstzQ)**

##  **[Podfic Timestamps](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1bJ1gWLMj5Dvl8rRtA_VLRWRZErzA7YP4f9--qYHggU8/edit?usp=sharing)**


End file.
